Suzu Komori
Suzu Komori is the matriarch of the Komori family. She is the mother of Daiki Komori and the grandmother of his legitimate children and his illegitimate daughter Yui Komori, and the mother-in-law of Evelyn Komori. Although, her husband is alive, she does most of the family affairs. Appearance Suzu is an elderly woman with short whitish/blondish hair that is above her chin and cold round grey eyes. She is short with a petite body and pale skin. She also has wrinkles under her eyes and forehead. She described her granddaughter to be a very beautiful woman. Personality Suzu is a very cold hearted woman who rules her family with an iron fist. She is very judgmental towards her illegitimate granddaughter Yui, disapproving of anything that the young girl does. Suzu seems to have emotionally abused her son to be the perfect heir of their clan. This strongly shows that she is believes in perfection. As a woman of nobility, Suzu behaviors with ladylike manners and often demands her daughter-in-law and granddaughters to do the same. Suzu seems to prefer male heirs over female ones, showing that she is old fashioned and very traditional. Not only she is abusive towards her son but is just as abusive towards the rest of her family. According to Ayato Sakamaki, nothing that her family is good enough for her. Suzu is also known to be unbearable towards her grandchildren, especially her youngest granddaughter. However, Suzu can be very submissive towards her husband despite being the one who is more healthy, this shows that Suzu actually respects her husband despite him being ill. History Suzu was born in a noble family and was raised by old Japanese traditional. She was a young girl when she was arranged to marry a young man who was the heir of another noble family. However, because of his illness, Suzu became the matriarch of the Komori family at most times whenever her husband wasn't able to tend the affairs of their family. She eventually gave birth to a son, whom she named Daiki. However, Suzu emotionally abused her son to be the heir that she wanted and forced him to do what he was born to do. By the time Daiki was in his late teens, Suzu forced her son to marry a woman of her choice who was named Evelyn from England who was half Japanese and British. Soon after the marriage, both her son and daughter-in-law had four children together. Suzu took it upon herself to raise her eldest grandson to be the next successor of their family after his grandfather. When Daiki tried to introduced Suzu and his illegitimate daughter Yui to his mother, Suzu only rejected the girl due to the fact that Yui was an illegitimate. Suzu even told her granddaughter that the latter is a member of the Komori family but at the same time she wasn't. Relationships Daiki Komori Suzu emotionally abused her son since his birth. Suzu heavily forced Daiki to be the heir that she wanted and never allowed him to be his own person. Suzu greatly disapproves of his gambling and mistresses since she had to picked his wife for him. When Daiki tried introduced his illegitimate daughter Yui to her, Suzu coldly rejected the girl. Yui Komori Suzu rejected her illegitimate granddaughter during their first meeting and in front of their family. Right off the bat, she coldly told Yui "You are a member of this proud noble family, and at the same time you are not". After that, Suzu would usually neglect her granddaughter in favor of her eldest grandson. Despite Suzu's cold treatment towards her, Yui deeply loves her grandmother very much, even calling the latter a beautiful person. Unfortunately, Suzu would often ignored her extremely. Evelyn Komori Suzu is very controlling over her daughter-in-law very much. Suzu even arranged the marriage between her son and daughter-in-law. Ritsuka Suzu was aware about Ritsuka and the latter being her son's mistress. Suzu seems to dislike Ritsuka greatly despite the fact Ritsuka is the mother of her youngest granddaughter. Trivia * Suzu's name means "Bell and tin". * Although, her husband is alive but unwell, Suzu is the matriarch of the Komori family when he is unable to tend to family issues. * She was aware of Daiki's affaires with other women despite arranging his marriage to another woman. Category:Minor Characters Category:Matriarchs Category:Females Category:Flashback Characters Category:Villains Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Grandmothers Category:Grandparents Category:Parents Category:Komori Family Category:Yui's Family Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Rich Characters Category:Noblities Category:Aunts Category:Married Category:Wives Category:Elders